


Irresponsible

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: Hell hath no fury like an uninformed girlfriend.





	Irresponsible

**Author's Note:**

> I used the prompt "what the hell were you thinking?!" off of one of those tumblr posts. Here's what happened (shouts to Shannon for helping me out)
> 
> SotC: Break Myself by Something Corporate  
> (Yes, I realize it's more about a break up but the imagery is good and I love Andrew McMahon let me live)  
>  _I'm willing to bleed for days my... reds and grays_  
>  _So you don't hurt so much_

Becky was far more into music that Charlotte was. She was always discovering new bands and there were maybe about ten times that Charlotte had heard the same playlist twice in a row. But as Charlotte jumped into Becky’s car to shield from the harsh winter wind, there was no music playing. It was awkwardly quiet for what seemed like an eternity; Charlotte would have even taken some of that terrible death metal Becky sometimes listened to.

“Hey honey.”

“Hello.”

The sharpness of Becky’s voice could have cut Charlotte.

“Uh…”

“What the HELL were you thinking?!”

Becky’s accent always was so much deeper when she was angry, Charlotte was trying not to smile at her pout.

“What are you talking about?”

“Really? Charlotte…. Really.”

It was less of a question and more of an accusation.

“Yeah, really.”

Charlotte could feel herself getting defensive over something she had no idea over yet. Is this what straight people felt like all the time?

“We JUST get a call from Paige and you pull a fuckin’ stunt like THAT?”

“I… wait are you… what?”

“THE CAGE CHARLOTTE!”

“You knew I had another cage match tonight!”

Becky was quiet for a long while. Charlotte stole a glance out of the corner of her eye; her nose was flared out and her jaw locked. Charlotte chewed on her lip, that was a really bad sign.

“But you didn’t tell me about that spot.”

If there was music playing, Charlotte was sure she wouldn’t have even heard Becky explain.

“I… wasn’t aware I needed to? I’ve never told you about any of my spots before, unless you were involved.”

“I am involved! I’m your girlfriend goddammit Charlotte!”

“I don’t get why you’re so mad! I just did a moonsault! I do those all the time!”

“OFF THE CAGE CHARLOTTE YOU DID A FUCKING MOONSAULT OFF A CAGE!”

“WHY are you yelling?! What business is it what spots I do? Nattie and I work perfect together!”

Charlotte could have swore she heard an audible growl in the back of Becky’s throat. She dared turn to look; Becky’s knuckles were whiter than Sheamus in a snowstorm, her face redder than Brother Love on a beach. Charlotte was in big trouble. 

“How can you be so dense?”

“Okay first of all what the fuck Becks? Ow. Second of all, what is your issue? I’m fine! Nattie’s fine! We’re all fine!”

“That’s far beyond the point!”

“You’re mad cause I did something, for my job, and I’m okay… and Nattie is okay… What?”

“You’re trying to make me sound stupid.”

“No! Honey! I-”

“Don’t honey-baby me!”

Charlotte looked over at Becky again, anger coursing through her veins. It immediately ceased when she saw Becky’s wet cheek’s under the quick glow of a streetlight.

“Becks…”

Becky ripped her arm away from Charlotte’s touch. ”Don’t Becks me either.”

“Are you… are you afraid I was gonna hurt myself?”

“Jesus Christ Charlotte of course I was! We literally just got a call that Paige is… that’s gotta… and what if you… what if something WORSE happens? And then I go home all by my fuckin’ self cause you’re- you’re-”

“Becky. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

Charlotte didn’t realize the car had stopped moving until Becky had all up lept into her lap, tears streaming down her face.

“What if something happened and I wasn’t there?” Becky choked out into Charlotte’s hoodie.

Charlotte stayed quiet, gently caressing Becky’s hair. What -if- something had happened? What if something happened to Becky and she wasn’t there?

“Flame Princess… Look at me.”

Becky raised her head just enough for Charlotte to see her pout.

“I promise that I will tell you anytime I do something risky in the ring.”

“That’s a funny way to say dumb.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Are you done being mad at me?”

“No. First I’m going to listen to some heavy metal and then I’ll forgive you.”

“Oh come ON you know that’s like my least favor- Oh fuck you Becky.”

“I love you too, Charlie, you irresponsible fuck.”


End file.
